psy_i_szczeniakifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Cocker Spaniel Angielski
35px|left 'Cocker Spaniel Angielski - 'średniej wielkości pies myśliwski, nadający się także do towarzystwa, pod warunkiem, że będzie miał gdzie się wybiegać. Z natury zadowolony z życia, łagodny, chętny do pracy, energiczny, pomocny oraz lubiący zadowalać właściciela. Cocker spaniel angielski to najpopularniejszy z małych angielskich spanieli. Jest znany na całym świecie. Wśród jego przodków, tak jak w przypadku wszystkich innych spanieli były psy hiszpańskie. Rasa ta przybyła do Francji w XIV wieku, o czym mówi w swojej książce "Psy na ptaki" Gaston Phébus, hrabia Foix. Długie uszy pokryte jedwabistym włosem, łagodne spojrzenie i czarujące usposobienie to powody, dla których właściciele uwielbiają tego psa. Pierwotnie była to rasa myśliwska, z wybitnymi umiejętnościami do wystawiania zwierzyny, a nie pies do towarzystwa. Do dzisiaj jego specjalnością we Francji i Wielkiej Brytanii jest polowanie na bekasy. Cocker spaniel angielski jest ceniony jako pies towarzysz, ale potrzebuje dużo ruchu i nie przepada za dziećmi. Jest przebiegły i zarazem uwodzicielski i kiedy zamruga swoimi długimi rzęsami, spoglądając przy tym szelmowsko, wszystko się mu wybacza. Cocker spaniel w mieście Nie ma żadnych przeciwwskazań, aby te psy mieszkały w mieście, lecz muszą mieć miejsce, aby zaspokoić swoją ogromną potrzebę ruchu. Dobrze jest mieć w takim wypadku podwórko, gdyż na nieogrodzonym terenie pies może się oddalić, a nawet zaginąć. Cocker spaniel angielski jako pies rodzinny Te psy są idealnymi towarzyszami dla rodzin z nastolatkami. Ze względu na to, że potrzebują dużo ruchu najlepsze są dla nich rodziny lubiących aktywnie spędzać czas. Najlepsze dla tych psów jest duże podwórko. Charakter Psy tej rasy bardzo lubią się uczyć i zadowalać właściciela, ale też są dość uparte. Często wolą wytaplać się w błocie niż zażyć kąpieli z pianą. Uwielbiają być w centrum uwagi, a ich wzrok sprawia, iż trudno jest im odmówić małej przyjemności. Zdrowie i pielęgnacja Psy tej rasy są na ogół zdrowe, lecz zdarzają się osobniki, które mają napady szału. Sierść trzeba codziennie czesać i szczotkować. Należy także uważać na gałązki bądź inne rośliny, które mogą się wplątać w szatę, gdyż może się to skończyć obcięciem pięknej sierści tego psa. Wybór Jeżeli chodzi o temperament, nie ma wyraźnej różnicy między obiema rasami. Jedak mniejszy amerykański cocker spaniel jest bardziej wymagający ze względu na dłuższą szatę. Niewiele ras przewyższa cocker spaniela energią i chęcią do nauki, jednak potrzebują one dużo ruchu, jeżeli nie mają stać się znudzonymi psami domowymi. Ważna jest pielęgnacja szaty. Cocker spaniel jako pies myśliwski Pierwotnie cocker spaniele były psami myśliwskimi. Ich specjalnością było polowanie na ptactwo takie jak np. bażanty czy kuropatwy, od czego pochodzi ich nazwa (Cocker Spaniel Angielski to po polsku kogucikowiec angielski). English Cocker Spaniele nadal lubią polować, więc nie należy się dziwić, kiedy przyniosą panu swój łup w postaci np. gołębia. Należy na nie uważać wśród dzikich zwierząt, w szczególności ptaków, gdyż może próbować na nie polować. Wygląd Jest to średniej wielkości pies o zwyczajowo długiej, jedwabistej, przylegającej szacie, która najczęściej jest koloru złotego. Rasę charakteryzują długie uszy, w które często wczepiają się rzepy. Spaniele mają duże oczy, którymi każdego zmuszą do zrobienia tego, czego chcą. Historia Hodowla angielskiego cocker spaniela przed I wojną i do II wojny światowej Historia spanieli, w szczególności "króla" wśród nich - cocker spaniela, zawiera wiele aspektów niejasnych, niekiedy także apokryficznych. Do XVI w. istniały jedynie spaniele kolorowe. Były tzw. spaniele większe i mniejsze. Z tych większych powstały w przyszłości drogą selekcji rasy seterów, z mniejszych - wiele ras spanieli. Kolor jednobarwny uzyskały drogą krzyżówki z psami kontynentalnymi w typie wyżła. Udokumentowana historia cocker spaniela rozpoczyna się od narodzin (1879) legendarnego psa o imieniu Obo, którego hodowcą był James Farrow. Ojcem Obo był Frank, matką Betty (hodowca: Burdett, 1850). Obo stanowił podstawę hodowli J. Farrow, która przejęła nazwę tego psa jako przydomek hodowlany. Potomkiem Obo był swego czasu bardzo znany Ch. Ted Obo Wiele psów ze wspomnianej hodowli "OBO" wyeksportowano z Anglii do Stanów Zjednoczonych oraz innych krajów, zasilając tym miejscowe hodowle. Podkreślmy, że psy z hodowli "OBO", nowoczesnego typu, były zwarte, o typowych głowach i wydłużonych proporcjach. Ch. Ted Obo znaleźć można niemal we wszystkich rodowodach cocker spanieli. Hodowlą tamtych lat, opartych na linii "OBO". była pionierska "RIVINGTON" C.A. Phillipsa, która specjalizowała się w liniach cockerów czarnych i kolorowych. Prawie równocześnie z hodowlą "OBO" (od 1875) rozwijała się również legendarna już dziś hodowla "OF WARE" R. Lloyda, która zaczęła od cockerów o umaszczeniu czarnym i czekoladowo podpalanym. Zatrzymajmy się na początkach hodowli cocker spanieli i etapach upowszechniania się różnych kolorów umaszczenia. Spaniele o umaszczeniu szpakowato-dereszowatym, określane u nas jako niebiesko-srebrne (blue roan) wprowadzone zostały do angielskich hodowli, w tym i Lloyda, poprzez krew Little Prince, o umaszczeniu tricolor. Wnuczką jego była Bizz o umaszczeniu czekoladowym z hodowli "BRAESIDE". Przez połączenie Braeside Bizz z czarnym Viceroy (ojciec białoczarny Toots) otrzymano cocker spaniela - Breaside Bustle, o umaszczeniu blue roan. Dzięki Breaside Bustle to przepiękne umaszczenie wprowadzono do hodowli kolorowych cockerów. Dlatego też uważany jest on za psa wiodącego w hodowlach tego koloru. Wspomnieć trzeba również o hodowli "BRUTON" C. Calessa, opartej na linii Obot specjalizującej się w liniowo doskonałych czarnych cockerach. Parą, która dała wybitne potomstwo, są Toots i Ridgeway Raca. Z owego potomstwa przypomnijmy m.in.: Ch. Bruton Floss, Ch. Bruton Victor, B. Gerald, B. Peter. Interesujące, że w początkowym okresie rozwoju tej rasy, angielscy hodowcy mniejszą uwagę zwracali na wielkość, a zwracali na ogólny typ cocker spaniela. Przykładem różnej wielkości psów wykorzystywanych w hodowli, może być wymieniona już para: Toots i Ridgeway Raca. Jak łatwo dostrzec, Fan (9,290 lb) - matka Tootsa była cockerem typowej wielkości, ale jej syn ważył 23,6 lb, natomiast charakteryzował się doskonałą głową cockera i bardzo dobrą budową, jak również doskonałą linią grzbietową i ogólnymi proporcjami, słowem - cockerem w każdym szczególe budowy. Znanymi hodowlami omawianego okresu były też: "TRUMPINGTONS" Harringtona (prowadziła czarne cockery), "DOONYS" Spencera, oparta na linii "BREASIDE", "GALTREES", "ROCKLYNS" Dickinsona, uznawana w latach 20 za hodowlę klasycznych czarnych cocker spanieli i kolorowych, poprzez łączenie z liniami "BREASIDE". Hodowla "FULMERS" Ralfa Fytcke spanieli kolorowych była aż do okresu I wojny światowej hodowlą ustabilizowaną. Podstawę hodowli "PINBROOKS" Edwardsa stanowiła linia "RMNGTON" i psy importowane z USA. Do 1914 r. dała ona wiele doskonałych psów, wśród nich - Ch. Pinbrooka Scampa. Hodowla Gordona Georga - "FAIRHOLMES" dała w 1912 r. doskonałą sukę Fairholme Rally (blue roan), zwyciężynię Field Trials, zarazem matkę wielu bardzo dobrych cockerów. left|250pxPrzypomnijmy z kolei hodowle sprzed 1914 r., które przetrwały po dzień dzisiejszy. Przede wszystkim "FALCONERS" J. Higgensa; obok cocker spanieli prowadziła również gładkowłose collie oraz koty. Oparta w dużym stopniu na psach z linii "OF WARE". Inną linią, która trwała z powodzeniem do czasów nam współczesnych jest właśnie hodowla "OF WARE" rodziny Lloydów, która podjęła trud hodowlany równocześnie ze wspomnianym hodowcą - J. Farrowem w 1875 r. dla OF WARE w momencie startu podstawę stanowiły psy czarne podpalane i czekoladowe podpalane. Kolor blue roan, ulubiony w tej hodowli, wprowadzony został poprzez krew Little Prince. Dotyczy to zresztą całej angielskiej hodowli. Wiele psów z przydomkiem "OF WARE" sięgnęło po rozmaite laury i zaszczyty. Gwiazdą pierwszej wielkości był Ch. lnvader of Ware, o umaszczeniu blue roan. Jego wnuk - Ch. Whoopee of Ware uzyskał 54 razy CC (certyfikaty na championa Anglii), natomiast córka Ch. Exquisite Model of Ware, 53 razy. Uznana też została najlepszym psem wystawy CRUFTS w 1938 i 1939 r. championem wystawy CRUFTS w latach 1930 i 1931 był Luckystar of Ware. W 1914 r. hodowlę "OF WARE" przejął po ojcu H.S. Lloyd. Pierwszym biało-złotym championem w historii tej rasy był Benet of Ware; inny wybitny pies to Sir Galahad of Ware. Psy z przydomkiem "OF WARE" zasilały hodowle spanieli na całym świecie przez wiele lat. Ostatnim wielkim sukcesem hodowli Lloyda po II wojnie światowej stało się zwycięstwo przepięknej Ch. Tracy With of Ware na wystawach CRUFTS w latach 1948 i 1950. Po I wojnie światowej dominujący wpływ na hodowlę cocker spanieli miał cztery wybitne psy: Rivington Rogue, Rocklyn Magie, Corn Crake i Fairholme Rally. Cenionymi hodowlami owych lat byty: "BAZEL", "DUNFORDS", "BYFLEETS", "OTTERHAUS", ,.OXSHOTTS", "OF SALUS", "TREETOPS", "SIXSHOTS". Pamięć o hodowli "BAZEL" - J.C. Allana przetrwała m.in. dzięki takim psom, jak Bazel Soveregin i Ch. Bazel Otto. Oba psy miały czarne umaszczenie. Tego ostatniego psa zakupił H.S. Lloyd, dlatego też krew Ch. Bazel Otto występuje w większości współczesnych jednobarwnych linii. Otto wspólnie z suką Felbrigg Hortensia stał się zaczątkiem doskonałej hodowli "TREETOPS" J. de Casembroot. Córką wymienionej pary była wybitna Treetops Freasure Trove, która połączona z czarnym Woodcock Ringleader (Rufus of Salus-Sunflower of Lightwater) wydała na świat Treetops Talkie; krew tego psa płynie u większości jednobarwnych cocker spanieli. Synem Bazel Otto i Treetops True Love był Ch. Treetops Tristan, wyeksportowany do USA. Hodowczyni J. de Casembroot prowadziła doskonałą w typie hodowlę czarnych i czerwonych cockerów. Czerwony Treetops Trig sięgnął w 1955 r. po championat Francji. Został sprowadzony przez znaną wówczas hodowczynię francuską Pereyro's do hodowli "YOO HOO'S". Krew tego psa płynęła również w linii innej wybitnej hodowli francuskiej "OF AYODHYA" J. Guerville-Sevin, m.in. w jej wspaniałym Międzynarodowym Championie Piękności i Pracy (Int. Ch. B. et Ch. T.) Katouk of Ayodhya. Polskie linie hodowlane mają w sobie także krew Ch. Treetops Trigg i Treetops Tenat. Treetops Bryntaire Belinda, poprzez psy z hodowli "YOO HOO'S" znaleźć można w rodowodach Bara v. Rennstieg i Kathleen v. Stromhutte. Inny Treetops Topscore, to Zwycięzca Świata w Dortmundzie w 1956 r. Urodzony w hodowli J. de Casembroot Treetops Foxbar Cognac, dał początek linii jednobarwnej "SIXSHOTS" V. Lucas-Lucas, jak również wybitnej od zakończenia II wojny światowej hodowli "LOCHRANZA" J. Macmillan. Hodowla cocker spaniela po II wojnie światowej Po 1945 r. oprócz szeroko już znanej z okresu przed II wojną światową hodowli "OF WARE" H.S. Lloyda, wiele innych zyskało uznanie świata kynologicznego. Część z nich kontynuowało przedwojenną działalność, ale większość rozpoczynało dopiero swój żywot, trwający po czasy współczesne. Na początku lat 50. powstała hodowla "BROOMLEAF" Doxford's. Jej podstawą stał się czerwony cocker Ch. Broomleaf Bonny Lad of Shilwater. Stąd wyszły tak wybitne psy, jak np. Ballet Shoes, Primula, Delia, Black and Tan, Blackeyd Susan, Boots and Shoes, Bousfante, Blackbrid; wszystkie uzyskały tytuły championów. W latach 70. w hodowli urodziły się dalsze, doskonałe psy. Kilka z nich: Butterprint of Broomleaf (ojciec Ch. Lochranza Newsprint), Ch. Bronze Knight of B. (10 certyfikatów na championa Anglii), Ch. Blueprint (blue roan), Ch. Broomleaf Barley Brew, Ch. Broomleaf Buttercrisp, Broomleaf Bright Memory. Po śmierci hodowczyni większość jej psów znalazła się w hodowli "OLANZA" - Becker i "PERYTREE" - J. Rowland. Hodowla "COLLINWOOD" A.W. Collins specjalizowała się w trikolorowych spanielach. Ch. Collinwood Cowboy, dziadek sprowadzonego do Polski Collinwooda Gay Soldiera, był championem wystawowym i prób pracy. Ch. Collinwood Silver Lariot uznawany był powszechnie za jednego z najlepszych psów rasy, urodzonych po 1945 roku. Jakiś czas hodowlę prowadziła córka hodowczyni M. Collins. W latach 70. hodowlę z przydomkiem "COLLINWOOD" prowadzili państwo Woolf, którzy rozpoczynali od psów jednobarwnych. Uznanie zyskały psy: - Collinwood Watcamann, - Ch. Collinwood Fine Lace, - Ch. Collinwood Jack daw of Lochnell, - Ch. Collinwood Turtle Dove. W liniach kolorowych tej hodowli wiele sukcesów odniosły championy: Collinwood Bellboy i Sparky of Collinwood. Hodowla "GATEHAMPTON" Quennie Clocke rozpoczęła sukcesy od jedno-barwnego Gatehampton Buttercupa. Potem przyszły następne, za przyczyną m.in. złotego Ch. Gatehampton Dumbo, Gatehampton Jennifer, Gatehampton Billy Boy, Ch. Gatehampton Black Sambo of Lochnell i Ch. Gatehampton Golden Tango of Leadhill. Sensacyjną championką, rodem z tej hodowli, była przepiękna Lochranza Gatehampton Fascination. Z hodowli tej pochodzi bardzo zasłużony dla rodzimej naszej hodowli czarny cocker spaniel Ch. CACIB Gatehampton Prince Willow, ojciec 14 championów Polski, dziadek 2 międzynarodowych championów hodowli polskiej - Elzy (wł. Urszula Lerch) i Draba z ZIELONEJ CZANTORII (wł. Zofia i Marek Marciniak). Wiele wybitnych psów i suk wydała hodowla "MISBOURNE" Dorothy Hahn. Pierwszym championem był Pickpocket of Misbourne, kolejnymi: Wendayle Valpoke of Misbourne, Atways My Love of Misbourne, Valjoker of Misbourne. W latach 70 do hodowli ARO'S Alfreda Rodenbuscha w Niemczech trafił późniejszy Zwycięzca Świata 1973 - Ch. Waldikler of Misbourne. W Polsce krew tego championa znalazła się dzięki jego wnukowi, czarnemu Ch. CACIB- Lorykowi z Male Kamenne (wł. Zbigniew Brzeziński) i po Ch. Widukinsie Waldmeisterze z hodowli Ado Corneliusa. Hodowca Rodenbusch importował w 1985 r. innego doskonałego psa - Misbourne Checky Robina (po Valdorki Misbourne) - ojca całej plejady bardzo dobrych psów, m.in. Ch. B-Sg Arosa Black Powera (wł. Piotr Studenik z Czech). Hodowla "MISBOURNE" miała również świetne czarne podpalane cockery. "SIXSHOT" Veroniki Lucas-Lucas to hodowla, która bardzo zasłużyła się w rozwoju powojennej populacji cockerów jednobarwnych. Znakomitym psem był Ch. Sixshot Black Swan, po Treetoops Terrific or Sixshot Brown Owi (Bazel Otto - Sixshot Mavis po Woodcock Ringleader). Ale na całe pokolenie legendarnych już dzisiaj psów z przydomkiem Sl-XSHOT trzeba było poczekać sporo lat. right|250pxNajbardziej znanymi byty: - Ch. Sixshot Woody Woddpecker, - Ch. Sixshot Otto the Owi, - Sixshot Sugar Bird, - Ch. Sixshot Storm Bird. Krew linii "SIXSHOT" miała korzystny wpływ na polską hodowlę, głównie poprzez Ch. Wodana i Ch. Jowisza ze STAREGO GRODU, po Xantosie v. Pregelstrand, który miał krew SIXSHOT. Idealne wymodelowanie głowy uzyskały jednak dopiero potomstwo po Ch. Gatehampton Prince Willow, urodzonym w 1966 r. z Ch. Sixshot Cjuettadene Shearwater. W Europie sukcesy wystawowe i hodowlane, dzięki psom z linii "SlXSHOT", zwłaszcza złotemu importowi Ch. Sixshot Sun Bird, uzyskała hodowczyni Anita Kolkmann z Niemiec. Szczególne zasługi dla europejskiej i polskiej hodowli cocker spanieli ma hodowla "LOCHRANZA" Joan Macmillan, która została założona przed II wojną światową. W 1936 roku nabyła pierwszą czarną sukę Ottersthaw Ever Merry, a dwa lata później drugą - Treetops Turkey Trot. Obie te suki zostają matkami rodu linii "LOCHRANZA". Pierwszy champion to czarny Lochranza Latchkey, urodzony w 1947 r. po słynnym Treetops Truce. W materiale wyjściowym hodowla posiada wiele wspaniałej krwi z linii TREETOPS. Rok 1953 to kolejny Championat dla suki Lochranza Eldwyth's Enchanter po Ch. Lochranza Latchkey: jej bratem był Lochranza Eldwythe Exceed (CC - Certyfikat na championa Anglii). Kilka lat przerwy i oto hodowla dochowała się wielkiego gwiazdora w świecie cockerów: urodzony w 1957 r. czerwony Lochranza Dancing Master, po Lochranza Eldwythe Exceed i Lochranza Dancing Shoes, uzyskał championat roku 1962. Jest to bez wątpienia rzadki fenomen, gdy w hodowli tak popularnej rasy pojawia się pies, którego potomstwo zdominuje hodowlę na wiele lat. A oto w kolejności najwybitniejsze jego dzieci, które uzyskały Championaty w Anglii: - czerwona Lochranza Floral Dancer, - Lochranza Hightrees Red Admiral (tzw. Czerwony Admirał), - Eldwythe Mornessa Milora, - Lochranza Cjuettadene Marksman - zwycięzca grupy gundog na wystawie CRUFTS w 1967 r. - oraz Noslien Naughty Ninets. W latach 60. L. Merryleaf Eigar został zakupiony do Austrii przez znanego sędziego dr A. Szkibę, który sprowadził również dwie córki Lochranza Dancing Master (L. Monkspring Marybud i L. Mornessa Mimosa). Wiele lat później, bo w 1971 r. czarny syn L. Merryleaf Eigar Azurro v. Seelissen, z hodowli dr Szkiby, uzyskał w Budapeszcie tytuł Zwycięzcy Świata, a piękna importowana Lochranza Kid Gloves (po Billy the Kid i przepięknej Ch. Gatehampion Lochranza Fascination) - suka znanej sędzi Barbary Englaender, także tytuł Zwycięzcy Świata (w sukach). Championy, wnuki L. Dancing Master to: Cjuettadene Mark, Astrawin April Fiore, Blackbird of Broomleaf (po L. Merryleaf Eigar), L. Darnclever (po L. High-tress Red Admiral. W 1967 r. Championaty uzyskują Platonstown Lovely Cottage i Quettadene Dream Awhile po L. Merryleaf Eigar. Championem został również wnuk L. Dancing Master, piękny Merryborne Big Shot po Quettadene Marksman i Lochranza Honsyglow oraz wiele innych. Ch. Lochranza Marksman jest ojcem czarnej Ch. Lochranza Bittersweet, matki późniejszego Ch. Lochranza Newsprint. Rok 1969 to wielki sukces hodowli. Rezerwowym Championem CRUFT'S zostaje czarny Ch. Lochranza Strolloway (Res Bis). Sukcesy "LOCHRANZA" przekraczają granice Anglii. Sensacyjnym wydarzeniem był miot po Ch. Lochranza Strolloway i Lochranza Ticked Pink w hodowli L. Tabo. Psy z tej hodowli z początkiem lat 70. dominowały w południowej Europie, odnosząc ogromne sukcesy. Wspomniana hodowla dużo importowała od J. Macmillan i była oparta, tak ze strony "męskiej" jak i "żeńskiej", na linii LOCHRANZA. J. Macmillan, uczciwa i rzetelna hodowczyni wielu psów, eksportuje także psy wybitne. Dlatego też na wszystkich kontynentach pojawiają się championy z przydomkiem LOCHRANZA. Niektóre słynne w Ameryce Północnej to: kanadyjski i angielski Ch. L. Damclever (brat L. Strolloway'a), kanadyjski Ch. L. Dancing Misteress, USA Ch. L. Dancing Days. Także Europa w latach 60. sprowadziła bardzo dużo psów od hodowli LOCHRANZA. Oto niektóre, sprowadzone do Niemiec, nagrodzone tytułem Schausiger (wówczas odpowiednik championatu RFN) lub innymi tytułami: pięcioletni Lochranza London (sprowadzony przez Anitę Kolkman - "CATERRA"), Lochranza Chorister, Lochranza Quettadene Pied Piper, czerwony Lochranza Marashino oraz dwa sprowadzone przez znanego hodowcę H. Brucknera z Berlina (hodowla "V. RIETTERFELD"). Wspaniałe Lochranza Gingersnap (S-Sg 1968) i Lochranza Sharpshooter (S-Sg 1970) zostały zakupione przez hodowczynię R. Widmeier (hodowla "HAUS AKITA", obecnie "ATKIA"). Pod koniec lat 70. zostaje sprowadzony przez K. Lehmkul (hodowla "SUNTELSTEIN") czerwony Lochranza Debonair, późniejszy Ch. RFN i B-Sg z linii Lochranza Farmers Boy. Pies ten okazał się w następnych latach doskonałym psem hodowlanym. Do Austrii został sprowadzony przez dr E. Dannera w 1961 r. czarny Lochranza Tessant Trumpeter, późniejszy Międzynarodowy Champion, a do Francji piękny, czerwony Lochranza Barley Corn, zdobywca 18 CACIBów, a także Championatu Francji, kupiony przez znaną również w Polsce, nieżyjącą już M. de Montmollin (hodowla "DE VALANGIN"). Lochranza Barley Corn był synem Lochranza Wellington Boots a wnukiem Lochranza Floral Dancer. Lochranza Barley Corn i Ch. Bouffatte of Broomleef to para łączona liniowo na Lochranza Dancing Master, która dawała wspaniałe potomstwo. Najbardziej znane "dzieci" to Ch. Quinto, Ch. Radieuse de Valangin. Oto inne doskonałe psy sprowadzone do Francji przez dr Drouillard (hodowla "DU VALCLAIN): Lochranza Lady Killer i Lochranza Wellington Boots. Wybitnym synem tego ostatniego był czarny Magie Boy du Valclain, często wykorzystywany jako reproduktor we Francji w latach 60. dawał wspaniałe szczenięta. Na początku lat 80. francuski hodowca Blondiau (hodowla "DE VALMOUSSINE") sprowadziła czerwonego Lochranza Harvest Gold, który uzyskał 21 CACIB-ów. Duże sukcesy odnosili jego synowie. Wpływ linii LOCHRANZA zaznaczył się także w hodowli "DE VEGIMONT" M. Er-woine z Luksemburga; stąd pochodził znakomity Ch. Quartz de Vegimont, zdobywca wielu CACIB-ów, który odegrał ważną rolę w latach 70. w rozwoju hodowli "AYODHYA" J. Guerville-Sevin z Francji. Również wspaniała hodowla szwajcarska "SILVERDAWN" Paula Pieri miała dużo krwi linii Lochranza. W Anglii natomiast hodowla "LOCHRANZA" (od lat 70. prowadzona również przez małżeństwo Gillespie) odnosi dalsze sukcesy. Cockerem roku 1972 został Ch. Lochranza Newsprint, ojciec wielu znakomitych championów, m.in. Ch. Newsreader of Lochranza (23 CC), cocker roku 1974 i 1975 w Anglii, sprzedany potem do Australii. W latach 1978 i 1979 najlepszy pies myśliwski w Anglii - to piękny czarny Lochranza Man of Fashion (25 CC), który sprzedany do Szwecji uzyskuje Championat Norwegii. Po paru latach powrócił do macierzystej hodowli. left|250pxKrew linii "LOCHRANZA" znajduje się również w niektórych polskich hodowlach, np. złoty Ch. Lochranza Debonair został importowany do Niemiec; jego potomkiem jest Ch. lvo Kampanulla (po Wilderers Schampus), którego właścicielką była Barbara Michalska z Krakowa. Synem czarnego Int. Ch. Lochranza Cartain Style, po Ch. Lochranza Like Your Style jest czerwony Zwycięzca Ch. Philip z Vejminku, wł. Marii i Stefana Jackowskich z Poznania. Znaną hodowlą jest "SCOLYS" D.M. Schofield. Krew tej hodowli dominuje w liniach kolorowych cockerów. Głównie dzięki fenomenalnemu reproduktorowi lat 70. Ch. Scolys Starduster'owi, ojcu m.in. Ch. Bournehouse Starshine - rekordzistce pod względem uzyskanych certyfikatów (62 CC). Champion Anglii Scolys Starduster, poprzez swoich synów: Ch. Scolys Stablemate we Francji, Ch. Scolys Scater w Niemczech, Ch. Leabank Levity w Anglii, Ch. Boumehose Starlight w Norwegii i Ch. Scolys merrybray Stardrop w Brazylii ma wpływ na rozwój hodowli w różnych krajach. Wnukiem Scolys Stardustera jest wspaniały Ch. Cilleine Echelon, który uzyskał 36 razy CC i w latach 1981, 1982 i 1983 był cockerem roku. Jego znanymi w świecie synami są: Ch. Classicway Cath Phrase (wł. Wolfgang Matzke z Niemiec), Ch. Courtmaster Bon Ton, znajdujący się we Francji i Ch. Hazari High Hope z Holandii. Synem Ch. Cilleine Echelon, urodzonym w 1990 r. (Zwyc. Europy 93, Zwyc. Niemiec 93) był Brooksong Blue Suede Shoes, sprowadzony do niemieckiej hodowli ARO'S - Alfreda Rodenbuscha. Hodowla kolorowych cockerów spanieli w Anglii miała okres, w którym uległa pewnemu załamaniu; nastąpiło to na skutek stwierdzenia P.R.A., zwłaszcza wśród potomstwa hodowli "COLLINWOOD" (przypuszczalnie "przyniósł" ją Ch. Collinwood Cowboy). Aby temu przeciwdziałać, sięgnięto po reproduktory starsze wiekiem. Dużą hodowlaną karierę zrobił Ch. Joywyns Blue Boy of Ware, dziadek Ch. Scolys Stardustera i Int. Ch. Quiane Chieftain Res - Champion CRUFTS w 1970 r., jak również legendarny Champion Anglii - Courdale Flag Liutenanta. Angielscy hodowcy, sięgając po krew linii "OF WARE", raz jeszcze potwierdzili niejako, że jest ona najbardziej stabilna z punktu widzenia zdrowotnego i pod względem eksterierowym. Krew Ch. Courdale Flad Liutenanta stała się na wiele lat dominującą w angielskich i szerzej - europejskich oraz amerykańskich hodowlach. Do hodowli niemieckiej "V. SCHÕLENBERG" Ruth Schultz sprowadzony został syn Ch. Courdale Flag Liutenanta, którego potomstwo w latach 60. i 70. uzyskiwało znakomite rezultaty wystawowe. W Polsce znalazł się jego syn - Ch. Nelson v. Haus Page. Inna angielska hodowla "QUIANE" państwa Caddy, znana była m. in. dzięki wspaniałemu Ch. Quiane Chieftainowi i Ch. Quiane Juryman oraz Quiane Diogenes. Psy tej linii wyróżniały się walorami wystawowymi i zdolnościami myśliwskimi. Krew Ch. Quiane Chiftaina znalazła się w Polsce poprzez wnuka - Nestora v. Stöberburg (po Craigleith Man of Mancha). Z sukcesami nie tylko na polskich ringach wystawowych występował syn Ch. Quiane Diogenes - Ch. Meadown Macao. Hodowla kolorowych cocker spanieli, mająca w Polsce licznych, doskonałych przedstawicieli, to "CRAIGLEITH" Molie Robinson. Dawała ona psy o przepięknych, klasycznych głowach. Psy i suki z tej hodowli znalazły się nie tylko w Polsce - również w Kanadzie, Niemczech, Holandii, Francji, Republice Południowej Afryki. Najbardziej utytułowanymi championami hodowli były: Ch. Craigleith Maggie May, Ch. Craigleith King Rapsody, Ch. Craigleith The Walz Dream, Ch. Craigleith Pirate King. W hodowli zwracano szczególną uwagę na niebezpieczeństwo PRA; być może dlatego jej psy wolne były od tego schorzenia. Krew linii "CRAIGLEITH" w Polsce miał m, in. Ch. Wellington v. Haus Page z holenderskiej hodowli "PAGEN-POULS" i Nestor v. Stöberburg. W Niemczech krew tej linii posiadały psy z hodowli "LORE RICHTER v. MICHAELIBURG" m. in. Ch. Vico Giseli Beyersdorf oraz v. Kóhlerwald Elfriede Kaufmann m. in. Craigleith Field Fare i Magie Man. Do bardzo znanych hodowli należą: "COCHISE" H. Blake, "BLENKARN" P. L. Masters, "COLTRIM" Eda i Joan Simpson, "COURTMASTER" Douga i Swe Telford, "CLASSICWAY" E. W. Darby. Specjalizują się one w większości w hodowli kolorowych spanieli. Na wciąż imponującym poziomie znajduje się mająca blisko 100 letnią tradycję hodowla "OF WARE", prowadzona obecnie już przez trzecie, a nawet czwarte pokolenie rodziny Lloydów: wnuczkę Richarda Lloyda - Jennifer Lloyd Carey, świetną wystawczynię i jej córkę - Paulę Carey. Vailotest S. I Kay Baldwin kolorowe cockery selekcjonowane nie tylko na budowę, ale i wspaniały charakter psa myśliwskiego. W ostatnich zwłaszcza latach, hodowcy często sięgają po krew linii hodowlanej "NORMANVIEW" Slava i Daisy Baldwin, głównie dlatego, że psy tej hodowli wyróżniają się mocną budową i soczystym ciemnym kolorem umaszczenia (blueroan). Hodowla "LINDRIDGE" A. Hackett daje także doskonałe psy i suki. Nieco syntetyzując dotychczasowe uwagi stwierdzić można, że obecnie hodowle angielskie preferują typ psa sportowego, więc takie jakim - moim zdaniem - winny być cocker spaniel. Ma on długie podudzia, co umożliwia mu imponujący wykrok tylnych kończyn; daje to wrażenie swobodnego, posuwistego chodu. Wyróżnia się ponadto "suchą" głową, co eliminuje podgardle i opuszczone powieki. Ma wysoki kłąb, lekko opadającą linię grzbietu, długi nie loko-waty włos z obfitym podszerstkiem, harmonijną budowę ciała, ustabilizowany, pozbawiony agresywności charakter. Angielskie hodowle, mimo dużej populacji, opierają się zarówno w liniach jedno-barwnych, jak i kolorowych tylko na kilku sprawdzonych psach - reproduktorach. Amerykańska hodowla angielskiego cocker spaniela opiera się tylko częściowo na importach sprowadzonych z Anglii. W USA prowadzi się własny typ linii hodowlanej. Populacja angielskich cockerów jest w Stanach stosunkowo niewielka. Psem, którym dokonuje się tu najwięcej łączeń liniowych, jest Ch. Kenobo Capricorn syn Ch. Kenobo Rabit of Nadou, pradziadek słynnego Ch. Dunelam Galaxy. Kenobo Capricorn "dał" 109 championów. Angielskie cocker spaniele wyhodowane w USA są bardzo krótkie, mają bogaty, długi włos, długą szyję, doskonale katowane tylne kończyny, przez co demonstrują imponującą akcję w ruchu. Mają też zrównoważoną psychikę. Poddawane są obowiązkowym badaniom oczu, na PRA, dysplazję, nosicielstwo brucelozy i mykoplazmozy. Galeria Kategoria:Rasy psów Kategoria:Psy myśliwskie Kategoria:Psy aportujące Kategoria:Psy średnie